


Reasons

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author projecting onto Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: Oikawa tries to find a reason for loving his best friend, and realizes that maybe he doesn't need one.*Rated T for ✨foul language✨*
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me, just projecting onto Oikawa real quick

Love hurts, a lot. Oikawa learned that early on. But it wasn’t like he could just stop loving, was it?

And so, that’s how he found himself in love with Iwaizumi Hajime.

He didn’t have a reason for it, really. He wishes he did. Things with a reason were always easier to change- easier to get rid of. Maybe if he knew why he loved Hajime, he could _stop_ loving Hajime.

After all, he had reasons for everything else, so why didn’t he have a reason for this?

He played volleyball because it was fun- not just to win, but play was fun. It was fulfilling.

He liked milk bread because it was delicious, at least to him. It tasted like all the right things and hit every right spot in his mouth.

He didn’t go to Shiratorizawa because a) _fuck you Ushijima_ , and b) Iwa was going to Seijoh and they needed to stick together. Because him and Iwa were best friends, right? Best friends stick together.

Things that don’t have reason are bad. They end in disaster. When things don’t have a reason, they become chaotic and dangerous.

He learned that in middle school when... _Never mind_.

Either way: things without meaning or reason scared Oikawa. _A lot._

And he was plenty scared right now, as he was in love with Iwaizumi- his best friend- _for no reason_.

Oh and they were currently in his room, in his bed, doing nothing- _for no reason_.

His heart pounding not only in his chest, but in his ears. He could _hear_ every beat that was produced behind his ribcage.

Besides that, the room was quiet. The only other things he could hear were the breathing of himself and the ace beside him.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

“Oikawa?” The ravenette called quietly from beside him. He couldn’t tell if that made him calmer or more anxious.

“Yeah?” He hated how he could still speak fine with Iwaizumi. How his mind raced but _not quite fast enough_ \- and his chest ached but was still so _calm_. He hated how his cheeks didn’t flush and his eyes didn’t widen and he didn’t feel _anything_ anymore.

“What are... you thinking about?”

“What if aliens swooped in right now and kidnapped me and wiped your mind of my existence.” He hated how that was ( _mostly_ ) the truth. He hated how his sentences weren’t littered with stutters and pauses.

He hated how he couldn’t get into that sleep-drunk state where he would spill all his thought because of how tired he was. Because he was _always_ tired, and he was _sick_ of being tired.

But **sleeping _doesn’t help_ when it’s the soul itself that’s tired**\- he’s learned that after all his exhausted, yet sleepless, nights.

“If aliens did come, why wouldn’t they abduct me with you?” Hajime asks, turning to face his friend.

“I don’t know,” the brunette setter shrugs, “Maybe they only take hot people.”

“Then why are they taking you?”

Oikawa scoffs, “Iwa-Chan! How mean!”

Hajime starts laughing. Tooru laughs with him.

Maybe he doesn’t have a reason to love his secretly-super-dorky best friend. Maybe falling in love is really, _really_ fucking scary. But maybe, if it’s Iwaizumi, he can deal with it.


End file.
